Last Ones Standing
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: His head hit the floor…hard, and the last things he saw were a dark force surrounding him, and the crushed body of the last foe.(excerpt from "Last Ones Standing") RobRae.
1. Mass Murder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TT.

**Author's Note: **This is just a little fic inspired by the movie "Homeroom"

WARNING: It's kind of…bloody…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One: Mass Murder 

Robin was awakened by a large crash in the living room. He quickly ran to see what was going on. "What the…"

Robin saw the Titans battling at least fifty of Slade's robots. They were all carrying a shotguns, trying to shoot all the Titans.

One of the enemies spotted Robin and quickly aimed at him and shot.

Robin thought quickly, only to remember that he wasn't wearing his cape, or his utility belt.

The bullet was feet away from him.

He shielded himself with his hands and closed his eyes, to meet his death.

Seconds later, a large mass hit him, and he fell to the floor.

He opened his eyes, only to see the bloodstained body of his teammate. The limp figure of his Tamaranean friend.

"Starfire…no…" She took the bullet aimed at him. It was pierced though the center of her chest. Her usual purple clothes were dirty and bloody. Her hair was messy and short, she must've cut it to get away from the robot's grip.

Robin looked up and saw that two more of his teammates were battling the robots. One was Cyborg, trying to blast at least twenty of the robots and Raven was struggling to get out of the robot's grip on her neck, which was finally released when it spotted Robin.

Beastboy was on the floor, limp, cold, and blood-spattered.

Two of his teammates were dead…

Robin swiftly ran to his room and got his utility belt and cape, hoping that he had remembered to get it two minutes ago.

He came back and saw that one more of his friends were down…dead.

He twirled his birderang in his fingers and aimed at the robots, taking them down one by one.

"Aarrrggghh!" His eyes were full of rage, yet still covered in fear. He was determined to revenge his friends' death.

He took down most of the robots, discharging anything that came in his way.

A few seconds later, with the help of his friend…they were left with the last three opponents.

The two were easily defeated, but as soon as Robin turned his back, he was shot on the leg.

His head hit the floor…hard, and the last things he saw were a dark force surrounding him, and the crushed body of the **last foe**.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note:** This is just a prologue. There's many more to come, but the more reviews I get, the sooner I will post chapter two.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Hospital Room

**Disclaimer:**I don't own TT.

**Author's Note: **Hope you like this…Thank you kind reviewers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two: Hospital Room**

Robin woke up, hearing a continuous beeping. He opened his eyes, remembering the previous night. He rubbed his forehead, and looked around the room. He was in a hospital. He saw the sleeping figure of the remaining Titan beside him. Her head was lay on the side of his bed, while the rest was sitting on a small chair beside him.

Her pale face was calm and her hand was gently placed on his. Robin smiled, keeping her hand on his. It made him feel warm, and comfortable, despite last night's bloodbath.

He ruffled his hair with his free hand and lay down.

Raven woke up, and quickly removed her hand on Robin's. Her face flushed, and the only color you could see on her pale face was the tint of pink.

Robin smiled; she didn't know he was watching her from behind his mask.

Robin pretended to just wake up. "What happened?" He asked curiously.

"Slade's robots attacked us yesterday." Raven rubbed her neck, she remembered the grip the robot had on her…and Robin came. Her face flushed once more.

"Why?" Robin asked, looking straight into Raven's mauve eyes.

"I…Don't know, really. But, I'm quite sure he won't be trying any attacks for a while now." Raven reassured him.

"How'd you know?" He asked again, he seemed to be drowning in her eyes.

"Slade was there…in the massacre…he tried to get to you." Raven replied, looking away. "He ended up…hitting Starfire."

Robin's eyes were full of shock and guilt.

"The person aimed a you was Slade. He was the last one standing…" Raven explained. "…and I killed him…"

"Raven, it's okay…you had to…he's the enemy." Robin put a hand on the hand of the demon.

"…I know that…but I did it accidentally…" Robin listened carefully. "…I don't know how, but he…was begging for mercy, and…" One of the light bulbs shatter. "…He was twisted into unbelievable shapes…and…it was…he bled to death…I don't know how I did it…" Tears went down Raven's eyes. "…I just …it wasn't a wonderful sight…" Her lip trembled and another light bulb shatters. "…I really hoped that…I would find out why, but…I didn't mean to…"

Robin seemed to be immune to everything around him. He wasn't at all bothered that the room was already half-dark. He wasn't bothered about the fact that most of the hospital equipment was already damaged. He was focused on Raven's tear-stained face. Though Robin was happy that she finally cried, he felt guilty for making her cry.

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's okay…"

He squeezed her hand and stroked her hair.

Raven smiled faintly. "Thank you." Her smile faded away. "I'll be outside. It's late…You should sleep."

Robin looked at the time and found that it was already 10:30. He had passed out for that long?

He closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. It seemed like the picture of his dead teammates haunted him. Starfire's limp figure on top of him, and Cyborg's crushed system. Beastboy's mangled body…and Raven's tortured soul…something was wrong with her.

Robin waited which seemed like hours and hours for Raven.

He closed his eyes…

…he was half-awake when he heard beeping in the hallway. The cries of the nurse were faint and scratchy. "Doctor, this is an emergency…she's a patient here…we found her lying on the hospital park…"

"Name?" asked, to Robin who seemed like, the doctor…

His eyes opened and his heart thumped against his chest. Something was definitely wrong.

…"Raven Roth…" said the nurse faintly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: **Please review. The next chapter will be posted…if you like my story, so please review.


	3. Lies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TT.

**Author's Note:** Thank You reviewers!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three: Lies**

Robin woke up with a terrible headache. He remembered waiting for Raven last night, but she never came…

He closed his eyes and tried to remember everything…

"Doctor, this is an emergency…she's a patient here…we found her lying on the hospital park…" 

"_Name?" asked, to Robin who seemed like, the doctor…_

…"_Raven Roth…" said the nurse faintly._

The faint whispers of the nurse echoed through his head.

"Something's wrong with Raven." Robin quickly got out of the bed and ran to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, what room is Raven Roth in?" he asked.

"Room 539, sir," the nurse said, getting back to her phone call.

Robin darted to the elevators, punching the "up" button over and over until the doors of the elevator split open.

He entered and hit the button for the fifth floor. He watched the lights on the numbers switch from 3 to 4 to 5.

He ran to find Raven's room.

Robin finally found her room. He stood in front of the door and turned the doorknob. The door creaked open and he let himself in.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Robin found himself asking an empty bed.

He turned to the right and found the demon's hooded figure beside the window.

"Raven, are you okay?" He asked again, "I waited for you last night."

"I'm fine." Raven's emotionless tone was back. "I just went for a walk, and…"

"And?" asked Robin. He ran his hands through his hair and sat beside the demon.

He found her hand placed lightly on the wrist of her other hand.

"What happened?" He asked, picking up Raven's hand and examining her wrist. It looked the same. Her black sleeves covered it and the jewel on her hand was still in place, but Raven winced as he picked up her hand.

"I…had an accident." Raven explained. "A car hit me."

"But the nurse said they found you inside hospital grounds, in the park." Robin said.

"I…It was…" Raven couldn't form her sentences.

Suddenly, the nurse entered her room, bringing her food. "Now, Raven. It's nice to see you have visitors, but please don't tire yourself." The nurse settled the tray on the counter. "And don't you try that again okay?" The door closed behind her.

"Raven, what was she saying?" Robin asked. His breathing was hard and his heart beat fast, afraid to know what she was trying to do.

"I tried to…steal a bike." She said suddenly, getting her hand away from Robin's grip.

"Steal a bike?" Robin asked.

"Then a car hit me." She explained hastily.

Robin watched her eyes as it moved from the window to the floor.

She refused to meet his eyes.

"Raven, tell me." He said, looking into her deep eyes.

"You better get back to your room. I'm going to sleep. I'll be out by tomorrow." Raven got into her bed and pulled the sheets above her head.

"Good night, Raven." Robin whispered, closing the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note:** Please review. My next chapter will be posted ASAP I promise.


	4. Revelation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TT.

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone! This such a lovely day to post a fic. Though I didn't get enough reviews, I really wanted to post this one already! Today is Sasuke day!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Four: Revelation**

It has been four days since the Titans' murder, four days since Slade was defeated. Raven and Robin were out of the hospital and back at the empty tower. Being back the tower made them feel guilty about not being able to help their friends.

Silence filled the tower, but it was clean once again.

The bodies of their friends were buried and Slade's mask was finally removed. No more noisy titans, no more haunting faces, no more Tamaranean feasts, no more new gadgets, no more practical jokes, no more everything. It was like they were the only ones left in the world.

Raven was back at the roof, meditating. Her chanting was audible without Beastboy's noisy cracks.

Robin arranged his things, thinking that this was the end of the titans. There was no need for them to fight anymore. It wasn't like they could.

The moon was shining in the night sky. Stars shimmered, like the other titans watched over them.

The clock said 9:00 pm. Robin has been locked up in his room for an hour already. He didn't feel like staying up late anymore. He was lying still under the sheets, though his eyes were wide open.

Raven was still awake in the living room. She was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

Robin stared at the ceiling, as the clock ticked inside his head. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Hours passed slower than thoughts inside his head. He lay on his side, and then he rolled to his back. He tossed and turned on his bed, until he saw that it was already past midnight.

He sat on the side of his bed, and ran his hands though his hair. He stood up and went to the living room, where he found a sleeping Raven.

Her head rested on her hand as it was tilted to the side. Her other hand was holding her book on her lap, it was still open.

Robin picked up the book and placed it on the table. He got a blanket and draped it over the demon. She didn't wake up at all.

Robin was about to leave, until he remembered that Raven had been trying to hide something.

He picked up her hand and rolled up her sleeve.

Raven felt a tug at her hand as she opened her eyes slightly. She watched Robin's slow movement beside her. He had finally seen what she had been trying to do.

The scar on her wrist was visible from the corner of her eye.

The wonder boy pulled back her sleeves and carefully walked back to his room.

_She tried to kill herself._ Robin thought. _Why?_

Raven wrapped herself with the blanket, as soon as Robin was gone. She gripped her wrist, slightly twisting it. She felt the sting crawl up her arm. It seared pain throughout her entire body.

She didn't feel bad about hurting herself. She had tried it more than once before, because of her father… This was just the closest she had been to killing herself. She wanted to. She needed to, but she couldn't. Trigon's still here. Robin is still here.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: **You know what I'll say! Pls. Review! Is it still nice? I need your opinion…and some suggestions on what's going to happen. Pls.


	5. Under the Rain

**Disclaimer:** I am not responsible of the owning of teen titans.

**Author's Note:** Personally, this chapter isn't the best one, but it's okay (I think).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin sat at the edge of his bed, remembering what Raven had done to herself. He remembered her anger tantrums and short sessions of why life is so useless. She couldn't hate herself that much. Maybe, it was because of him. Maybe she didn't want to be with him.

Robin buried his head in his hands, and tried to rub out the expression of sadness in his face.

What if she did kill herself? He would be alone.

A slight knock came to his door.

Raven wouldn't come to his room, but she was the only person in the tower. Robin had a confused look in his face.

"Come in." He whispered, but audible enough for her to hear.

"Hey, um, I just woke up, and I wanted to give this back." In her arms, she carried a heavy bunch of white linen. She placed the blanked on top of his bed and walked out the room, leaving the boy wonder with no words to say to her.

The door closed behind her, as she walked back to her dark room.

It was peaceful, but cheerless. Her room was her sanctuary. She could hide from her problems, but now she couldn't. They followed her everywhere. Thoughts of the blissful days passed her head, memories flashed in front of her eyes, and laughter of the titans filled her ears.

She twisted her writs, searing pain to her body once more.

She just wanted to drop dead and die.

She, then, decided to go to the roof and do some meditating.

She sat there, trying to keep her mind calm.

Giving up, she pulled her knees to her chest, and watched the sun go up and the moon go down. It's pale surface reflected upon her pale face. The wind brushed against her purple hair, and dewdrops cooled her warm breath.

She woke up a few hours later to find that she had fallen asleep. She got up and walked down the stairs, back to the tower's living room.

She felt guilty for having Robin find out what she tried to do, so she decided to talk to him.

She knocked on his door, which reminded her of last night.

No answer.

She knocked again.

No answer.

She opened the door with her powers and found that Robin was not there anymore.

She searched the Tower for him, she looked in the streets and every corner of Jump City.

Was she abandoned?

She leaned on a dim light post.

She pulled her hood up her head, and tried to hide what she was feeling.

She saw a boy, in normal clothes. He was wearing blue jeans, a plain white shirt and a leather jacket. He had black hair, and on his face was a recognizable mask.

"Robin!" She cried. She ran to the other side of the street. "You're okay!" She couldn't hide that she was happy. Light posts through the entire street exploded, but she didn't care. Robin was okay. She removed her hood. She wanted to hug him so badly, but that only reminded her of Starfire's soon-to-death hugs.

"Robin, where were you? I looked for you everywhere. What happened to you?"

Robin looked up. "I needed some air." He hid his hands behind his back.

Raven pulled on his hand, and found that he was holding a booster. It was filled ¾ with some liquid.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes almost shed tears. A car busted beside them.

"You said it yourself. Life's pointless."

"So that's a good enough reason? Because of me? Oh great. I'm going to live my life with no friends, and thinking that my last friend died because of me. Wow, what a great life!" She said sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't kill myself. I was only…planning to." He explained, refusing to look at her.

"Robin look at me." She grabbed his face, with her thumb in one cheek and the other fingers on another.

"Why should I? You tried it yourself!" he slapped her hand away.

"If you die, you don't feel anything. I'm not dead and I can't feel anything either!" She shouted.

Various things on the street exploded. "Do you know what you'd be if you killed yourself?"

Robin looked away.

"Me." Continued the demon.

Silence filled the streets, the only thing they heard was the fire hydrant spurting water.

Raven held out her hand, asking for the booster.

Robin paced it on the palm of her hand. "I'm sorry."

"You're a smart boy. What's in this anyway?" She asked.

"Potassium Chloride." He said. "It kills you before you hit the floor."

Robin ran his hands through his wet hair. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, if you did die, I'd have my conscience to cover for the burial fee." Raven said, as Robin chuckled.

"Wow, you chuckled at a time like this. How convenient."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: **Any suggestions? My mind is kind of blank right now. Pls review!


End file.
